Galactose is common in mammals, but only found in the 6-member ring hexopyranosyl form, called galactopyranose (galP). Galactofuranose (galF), the 5-member ring form of galactose, is found in other organisms, including bacteria, fungi, protozoa, lichens, green algae, starfish and sponges. Equilibrium strongly favors the galP form unless the organism contains specific enzymes to catalyze maintenance of galF. In these organisms, galF is an important residue on glycoconjugate antigens, and can be found linked to secreted and cellular polysaccharides, glycoproteins and glycosphingolipids. In certain organisms where the galF form is detected, introduction of galF is via inhalation and pulmonary introduction.
The present inventors previously identified a class of antibodies that were generated against conidia of an important fungal pathogen, called Aspergillus fumigatus. These antibodies were found to identify galF-containing antigens that were quickly excreted in urine after infection in mammals. The antibodies and the technology enable their use as a urine diagnostic assay.
What is needed however, are methods for improving detection and optimizing the sensitivity of the antibodies, namely improved detection of galF-containing antigens in biological samples such as urine. What is also needed are methods that improve sensitivity and performance of such detection assays with minimal sample processing.